


Fearful Of Losing You

by DanteSKrauser



Category: Marvel, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fight & Make-Up, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteSKrauser/pseuds/DanteSKrauser
Summary: After witnessing Captain America facing another near-death experience, Captain Marvel indefinitely suspends him from field operations under the alibi of him endangering his teammates. Furthermore, she breaks off their relationship, leaving him hurt and confused. Carol just wants to keep Steve safe, but is she doing more harm than good? (Part of my MUA-3009 universe)
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Steve Rogers, Elizabeth Braddock/Logan (X-Men)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Fearful Of Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> AO3's slow sea bass has returned! I've designated this Marvel alternate universe as MUA-3009 (Random number, don't ask). I bring you another Steve/Carol, ladies and gentlemen. I was interested in doing a fight & make-up story between these two. I just want to unveil the emotional side of these various superhuman beings without resorting to a deep, depressive atmosphere. It's Marvel, I gotta keep some semblance of optimism. Enjoy the latest one-shot!

Earth’s Mightiest Heroes had returned to their home of Avengers Tower after a harrowing skirmish with Brock Rumlow and a group of mercenaries at Grand Central Station. No casualties of innocents were reported due to the assistance of Hawkeye and Winter Soldier, though they nearly lost one of their own. Captain America disrupted Crossbones’ attempt to murder Iron Man and War Machine at the main concourse when he was incapacitated by the relentless terrorist. Once he aimed the barrel of a pistol down at Steve’s helmeted forehead, Rumlow was tackled to the floor by a mightily infuriated Captain Marvel. Hot-blooded with fear and rage, she repeatedly thrust piston-like left and right fists onto his dark-helmeted skull until he ceased his combative resistance. When Carol procured a set of vibranium handcuffs from her red sash, Rumlow plucked a flash grenade off his waistbelt, yanked the pin and held up the less-than-lethal explosive device to the Air Force Avenger’s face. Upon detonation, Carol collapsed on her back whilst covering her face with her palms, her auditory and visual senses disoriented. Recovering from the flashbang ambush, she felt a pair of gloved hands grip her shoulders and slowly raised her in a sitting position.

“Carol, Carol! Are you okay? Try not to stand up just yet.” As the ringing within her ears dwindled, she heard the concerned voice of her boyfriend, Steve Rogers, gently coaxing her into regaining her bearings. She only nodded in silence, less focused on her disorientation and more terrified at witnessing a potential second death of Captain America had her flight not been so quick.

Once her senses leveled out, she grabbed a hold of Steve’s hands and rose off the tiled floor. Tony Stark and James Rhodes approached the two and informed them that Rumlow escaped the metropolitan establishment after incapacitating Carol, deeming the terror threat to be over. Property damage was galore across the station, but nothing Damage Control couldn’t handle, right?

The Quinjet descended smoothly on a helipad, and the aircraft’s occupants, Bucky Barnes and Clint Barton along with Steve and Carol, hopped out of the vessel. They, Tony and Rhodey started walking toward a nearby lift when the star-spangled soldier started internalizing after-work plans he couldn’t wait to do with his pugnacious confidante, feeling as giddy as a young schoolboy. 

“Carol, when I finish this debriefing report, what do you say we- Carol?”

“… Asshole,” she mumbled lowly.

Steve’s left eyebrow arched inquisitively. “Sorry, what’d you say?”

“You’re a reckless asshole,” Carol continued mumbling.

Steve abruptly stepped in front of Carol, halting her progress. Gently placing his left hand on her right shoulder, he inquired, “Carebear, please talk to me. You don’t seem well.”

Her right hand swatting away Steve’s, the half-Kree Bostonian responded, “It’s _Colonel Danvers._ No Mr. Rogers, everything’s not okay. For the past few missions, your behavioral tactics have become increasingly erratic. You’ve been placing our teammates in constant danger. Such recklessness is not exemplary conduct of a diligent leader.”

Flipping open their retractable visors, Tony and Rhodey turned to face the critiquing Carol Danvers, their eyes widening at her exacerbated claims.

“Are you sure you’re remembering things correctly, Carol?” Rhodey sneered at her. “If anything, Cap’s been putting his own body on the line frequently as of late, shielding each of us from harm when in danger and keeping us safe. He always operates this way. You’re probably viewing things differently.”

Carol’s glare diverts towards her fellow Air Force pilot. “I’m sorry, are you questioning MY testimonial?”

Tony’s right eyebrow arches up as his left-handed index finger taps his bearded chin, a gesture Carol views as flat-out condescending. “I’m going with Rhodey on this one. Cap’s rarely reckless, but rather infuriatingly altruistic. That’s exactly why I can count on him to do me all kinds of favors.”

The faux-hawk Avenger scoffed as she folded her arms. “Of course you’d take his side, Stark. You and Rhodes have always been so close to one another.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes, muttering lowly so only Tony could hear him: “I don’t see how that’s any of your business, Danvers.”

Steve walked over to Carol and planted his hands on her shoulders, his lips curving into a concerned but reassuring smile. “Carol, just calm yourself for a few moments and we’ll talk this through peacefully. I’d like to know-”

Carol’s countenance morphed into a snarl as she shoved her boyfriend off of her person and into the reactionary hands of Tony and Rhodey. Knowing full well what would come next, Clint and Bucky stepped in front of Carol’s pathway towards the good old captain, each man gripping her forearms in case she started throwing haymakers. “I already told you what the problem was, Rogers! Your rash, impulsive actions have endangered our teammates in recent memory. I’m unsure if I can trust your judgment at this time, so I’m suspending you from on-field operations indefinitely. You need to get your shit together, Captain!”

With Bucky’s assistance, Clint guided Carol to the lift as they walked around the elder Captain and their mech-suited colleagues. “Okay, Sparklefists. I think you’re the one who needs to get a grip. Let’s take you to the armory so you can dress out in casual and calm the hell down.”

The transparent doors of the elevator shuttered themselves as the traversing platform descended to its next destination. Steve’s eyelids were half-lidded, somber. His mouth was lightly agape in response to the actions of a fiery-tempered Carol Danvers. “I really have no idea what she’s referring to, guys. Have I really been endangering you all lately?”

“Cap, you haven’t endangered any of us. Carol’s probably upset about Rumlow’s escape,” Rhodey replied affirmingly, his right hand patting Steve’s broad back.

Tony mimicked War Machine’s motions. “You’re gonna be all right, old man. Just give your girl some space for a few hours, then go to her suite and talk out your grievances. In the meantime, would you like to share some drinks with us?”

Strolling towards the lift alongside the pilot and the technological genius, Steve shrugged. “Yeah, why not?”

Swapping battle uniforms for civilian attire, the three heroes briefly imbibed on alcoholic beverages. Shortly thereafter, Steve headed towards his office to publish and submit a report on the Rumlow incident to SHIELD. Upon completion of the debriefing, he decided to traverse onto the suite that housed not only himself, but the mysteriously irritable Captain Marvel. Usually, he would type in the door code on the keypad and enter his personal premises. Unsure of his girlfriend’s emotional status, the star-spangled man raises his right hand, forms it into a fist and knocks thrice. “Carol, it’s me. I’m coming in the suite and I’m going to have a nice, long chat with you. Sound good?”

“Take one step into MY suite, and I shall sear your very existence within these walls!” Carol hollered through the opposite side of the door.

“Carol, please-”

“It’s _Colonel Danvers_ , you muscle-bound moron! Since you’re not understanding the gravity of the situation, understand this: I’m through with you. You’re not allowed to come into MY place ever again, and I’m keeping all of your fucking possessions! As a refresher, _Captain_ : You’re still suspended from field ops. Stuck with desk duty ‘til I say so, which you’ll never get out of, you reckless asshole.”

Steve tilts his head downward, his hands nestled inside his jean pockets. “I’ll see if Bucky and Sam will let me bunk in with them.”

Inside the suite of the Co-Captains, Carol laid atop their black three-cushion couch, curled into a fetal position as her lithe arms cradled her beloved orange-furred flerken, Chewie. Tears leaking from the seams of her eyes, she softly muttered: “It has to be this way, Stevie. I’ve already lost one man I’ve immensely loved. I refuse to lose another wonderful man in my life. Forgive me, Cap.”

Chewie mournfully mewled for her owner, nuzzling her forehead on the photonic pilot’s chin.

-Two weeks later

Once she had finished using the services of the public bathroom toilet within her occupied stall, Natasha Romanov readjusted her long black pants back to waist level, complete with the clip of the pants button. Once she finished smoothening the cuffs of her long-sleeved red shirt, she extended her right hand to unlock the latch of the stall’s door when she heard incoherent babbling on the other side. Inching her left ear closer to the door, the superspy quieted her breathing and acutely listened to the mumblings much clearly. “The other Avengers and our allies, they’re telling me I’m out of line. They’re right, you know? I know that the suspension of Captain America is hurting the process of our missions. Our morale is lacking as well due to his absence. I just… I just don’t want to lose him! I never want to experience the moment of him dying in my arms as I am helpless to prevent his demise. As selfish as this is, sheltering Steve inside this tower is the only way he remains safe!”

Natasha smirked to herself. The terrified bemoaning belonged to her feisty comrade, Carol Danvers. Swiftly removing the embedded latch on the stall’s door, Nat pulled it open and walked over to the sink utilized by the Avenger captain, whose attire featured dark denim jeans, ankle-high black boots, and a black T-shirt featuring the phrase “Boston Hockey Owns You” in yellow, cursive lettering. As she finished cleansing her hands underneath the motion-sensor faucet with soap and water, she turned her head left to face Carol, whose cheeks were a scarlet flush and her eyes a glossy red.

Carol leered at her Russian friend. “How much of that did you get?”

The Black Widow’s mouth curled upward once again. “Enough to tell you this, Colonel: You’re making an enormous mistake by sidelining Cap, no matter how good-natured your intentions are. I actually believed there was trouble in your relationship until today. You need to talk to Steve and explain the whole truth to him. And for the love of God, drop the ‘Angry Ex-Girlfriend’ garbage. Steve really believes you broke things off with him.”

Carol drifted her own gaze away from Nat’s, shame etched on her countenance. “You might have heard that two weeks ago, I told Stevie I’d never want to see him again. Additionally, I also claimed his stuff as my own and permanently banished him from my suite. Since then, I’ve either snubbed his presence, flashed him the stink-eye, or told him to ‘Fuck off’ many times. I’ve inflicted so much sorrow onto him, Nattie. He wouldn’t want to speak to me at this point, and guess what? I wouldn’t blame him.”

Natasha firmly planted her left hand on Carol’s right shoulder, causing the Captain to bear her sights back at hers. “You are clearly mistaking Cap for the terrifying Frank Castle. He doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. You guys have been dating for a few months now, right? Steve’s so enamored with you, he couldn’t hate you if he tried. Though he’s absolutely devastated by your abrasive behavior, all he wants is an open discussion with you, Carol.”

Tapping her mouth with her right index finger, Natasha clicked her tongue as an idea spurred inside her head. “I’ve got just the plan, Colonel.” She grabbed her smartphone from her pants pocket and dialed Steve’s number.

After three rings, there was a response. “Hey, Nat. What can I do for you?”

“Remember our skirmish against Doctor Doom from a few months back? I was looking through the debriefing and may have found inconsistencies with his remarks about the Celestial remains he found, in addition to his claims about them possibly invading Earth. Would you like to meet me by the elevator and head up to my suite so we can thoroughly review the details?”

“I thought Tony and Reed Richards verified Doom’s claims as authentic,” Steve remarked.

“When I’m dealing with statements made by Doom, I leave no details unchecked. Plus, I like having an extra pair of eyes for assistance. You in?”

Steve briefly paused before giving his answer. “I’m in. Meet you at the elevator.

Natasha slipped her smartphone back into her pants pocket, grinning widely. “Carol, go back to your room. Steve and I will be arriving at your doorstep shortly.”

-Captain Marvel’s Suite (Entrance/Exit Door)

“This is NOT the door to your suite, Natasha Romanov!” Steve, whom was adorned in a “I Love NY” shirt, camo-colored cargo pants and blue and white trainers, sternly chided at a beaming Black Widow. “What’re you up to?!”

Hands clasped behind her back, Nat deviously rolled her eyes as the soles of her polished, black dress shoes pattered on the carpeted hallway floor. “Alright, I may have lied about examining the Doom Report a teensy bit. But this lie was initiated for a good cause, I promise.”

Steve clasps his hands on his face cheeks, sighing deeply. “Once Carol sees me, she’s going to vaporize me into ashes! Is that your master plan, Widow?!”

Jabbing her right-handed thumb at Carol’s door, Natasha mischievously sneered at the patriotic boy scout as her grin persisted. “Punch in the code and talk it out with your lonely captain, Mr. Rogers. You will be fine.”

With his fingers deftly pressing buttons on the keypad, Steve gulped hard, gripped the doorknob, twisted the door open and entered the domain of Captain Marvel for the first time in two weeks. He strolled his way past the kitchen and arrived at the living room, seeing Carol seated on their black couch cradling Chewie in her arms. He noticed that pain and remorse were adorned on her visage, a dire contrast to multiple stink-eyed expressions he had received from her for half a month.

After a prolonged silence, Carol spoke first. “Hey, Stevie.”

“Hi, Careb- Er, Colonel,” Steve cleared his throat whilst fidgeting his hands.

“Steve, please. No job descriptions. Hell, I’m not even Captain Marvel for the next few moments.”

“May I have a seat?” Steve gestured at the sofa’s empty space with an open palm.

“Please do,” Carol simply nodded. “I won’t burn you to death, I promise.”

Much to Carol’s surprise, the broad-shouldered World War 2 veteran seated himself very close to her presence. Chewie leapt off her owner’s lap and onto Steve’s, giddily brushing her head across his neck and face.

“Hello there, Chewie. I’m glad to see you too,” Steve chuckled as he stroked her silky, orange fur. Shortly after, the fearless flerken jumped atop a nearby glass coffee table and hunched on all fours, gazing at her beloved companions.

Taking a deep breath, Carol resumed their conversation. “Do you… Do you remember Walter Lawson?”

Steve nodded instantaneously. “The original Captain Marvel, also known as Mar-Vell? Of course I do, Carol. I remember how much he meant to you, as well as the profound impact he had on your life.”

“Well, you’ve made a significant impact on my life as well, Cap,” Carol remarked. “When Mar-Vell gave his life to save us, I became so despondent for months. I shut myself away from you guys and excessively drank away my sorrows. It was the lowest I’d ever been in my life.”

Carol laid her right hand on Steve’s left thigh as she resumed her soul-bearing monologue. “I never want to undergo such a traumatic experience like that again. Everyone was right about you in regards to our recent missions. You’ve never put any of our teammates in danger. I simply lied. I was becoming gradually fearful of your safety. As I witnessed Crossbones taking aim at your head, I made a beeline towards that asshole thinking, ‘ _Motherfucker, you are NOT taking away a man I love!’_ That moment was the last straw. That’s why I’ve forbidden you from field operations. I’m so fucking terrified of losing you.”

Steve slowly snaked his left arm around the shoulders of his infuriatingly admirable Co-Captain, a serious smile of realization morphing across his lips. “The moment we all sign up to be heroes is the moment we take account of one possibility: Any of us could be slain in the line of duty at any given time. Our top priority is, and always shall be, saving as many innocent lives as we can at any cost. If there’s ever a situation where I decide to sacrifice my own life to save all of mankind, promise me you’ll do two things: One, mourn my passing, but don’t dwell on it. The sadness will consume you and swallow you up to the point of no escape, as you’ve learned firsthand. Two, honor my life and legacy the only way you know: Be the greatest hero you can possibly become with every fiber in your body. Never cease your selflessness at any given moment.”

Carol dipped her head down, still feeling somewhat shameful yet relieved of her emotional burdens at last. “I’m not Peggy Carter, Cap.”

Steve swiftly retorted, “Nor would I want you to emulate her.”

“Peggy was a genuine sweetheart. I’m a loud, bodacious Bostonian asshole. I’m unfit to be Captain America’s girl.”

Gently gripping her chin with his right hand, Steve craned her head upward, his docile blue eyes peering into her gorgeous hazels. “Excuse me, but only I get to decide who’s unfit for me. I’ve met people worse than you over the course of my life.”

The idealistic Avenger proceeded to cup her left cheek with his right hand. “If you are indeed as unpleasant as you claim, then you are the most lovable asshole I’ve ever hooked up with.”

“Language, Stevie,” Carol bore a smarmy grin.

Steve smiled in turn, leaning forward as he pressed his lips on hers. Deepening the kiss, the Co-Captains embraced one another, mending the fences of their fractured relationship.

A chorus of clapping prematurely ended their osculation as Steve and Carol pivoted their heads towards the kitchen area, witnessing Sam Wilson, his apparel consisting of a deep gray shirt, khaki pants and black steel-toed boots, as the perpetrator of the clapping and Natasha leaning on the kitchen island, elbows propped atop the marble countertop and her palms clutching her face.

“Our little Inner Circle is once more assembled!” Sam proudly proclaimed. “Nattie, you’re a genius.”

Carol sneered at her crimson-haired ally. “I’m not even gonna ask how you broke into my suite.”

Nat casually shrugged her shoulders. “The door was open.”

“So is Steve returning to the frontlines, Carol?” Sam inquired.

“Absolutely, Sam,” Carol gazed back at Steve’s eyes, her left hand gripping his right shoulder. “I’m proud to say that starting today, Captain America is reporting for duty once again. I won’t be consumed by fear or paranoia anymore.”

Steve’s grin suddenly morphed into an aghast countenance as he remembered a moment of utmost pertinence. “Oh shoot, I forgot I had a personal conference with Logan at the Xavier Institute in fifteen minutes! I must call him and tell him I’ll be running late.” He pulled his smartphone out of his pant pocket and dialed the fearsome X-Man’s number.

A deep, growly, gruff voice responded after three rings. “Hey, old man. What’s goin’ on?”

“Hello, Logan. I’m going to be running late for our personal meeting. Are you okay with that?”

Logan chuckled, albeit nervously it seemed. “No worries, and I’ll do you one better: How ‘bout we reschedule it to next week? Something’s… come up.”

Steve raised an eyebrow as his eyes darted left and right. He faintly heard the sound of a squeaking mattress repeatedly ascending and descending. “Logan… what’s going on?”

A few moments later, the star-spangled man heard a feminine yelp and something tumbling onto floorboards. Additionally, he heard a warm, English-accented voice in the background. “Logan love, are you speaking to Captain America?”

Logan uttered a vexed gnarl. “Betsy, can you stop reading my mind for once? How’re you gettin’ past my psychic shields, anyway?”

“Because I’m the one who fortified them in the first place, my adorable mongrel mutt,” Betsy cheekily wisecracked. “In addition, you always voluntarily let me inside your fractured psyche.”

Steve sternly cleared his throat, desiring answers. “Logan, what exactly is going on with you? Is that Elizabeth in the background? Why must we reschedule the meeting?”

A wet smacking of lips ensued at Wolverine’s side of the phone. “I’ve got prior engagements at the moment, Cap. Talk to you soon.”

“Farewell, Captain!” Betsy giggled as the line went dead.

Steve placed his smartphone on the glass table nearby a napping Chewie, an exasperated sigh escaping his throat. “Well, my meeting’s just been cancelled. May have a lot to do with Logan’s budding friendship with Ms. Braddock.”

Carol smacked his left temple with her right palm. “Did you not just hear the racket coming from Logan’s side? They’re not friends anymore; They’re lusting each other.”

“I’d prefer the words ‘Gradual romance’, Captain.”

Sam and Natasha began walking out of the kitchen and headed towards the front door. “That was an interesting development, but it’s time for Nat and I to take our leave. See you around.”

Before making her own exit, Natasha looked upon the reunited Avengers pairing and flashed one final grin. “It’s good to see you both back together.”

As the Black Widow made her departure, the only occupants left in the suite were good old Captain America, the mighty Captain Marvel, and a slumbering Chewie. Captain Rogers slowly ensnared Colonel Danvers within his burly arms rested his chin atop her left shoulder and laid back across the length of the couch. Tousling the strands of her faux hawk with his lumber fingers, Steve inquired, “Seems like I’ve got some time on my hands. What do you think we should do?”

Carol nestled herself into the firm comfort of his arms. “After everything that’s transpired, I just want to lay on this couch with you. This is how we’ll spend quality time together, at least for today. I truly miss these moments.”

Steve nodded, drumming his fingers on the small of her back. “As do I. I’m so happy to be back with you, Carebear.”

“I’m just glad you’ve returned to me, Capsicle,” Carol sighed contentedly.

As if on cue, Carol’s smartphone buzzed in the depths of her pants pocket. Grunting in annoyance, she gently wriggled out of Steve’s arms, sat up, plucked out her phone and tapped its touchscreen to accept the forthcoming call. “Hey Fury, how’re you?”

After a few seconds of intent listening, Carol spoke once more: “We’ll be right there. And yes sir, I’m bringing Cap with us.”

Laying her phone on the glass table alongside Steve’s, Carol stood up off the couch. “Fury rang. Red Skull and his Hydra assholes are attacking the Boston Hockey Team’s stadium. I’m not letting that slide.”

Steve mimicked Carol’s actions. “So, is this my first mission back?”

“That’s a yes,” the half-Kree heroine wryly smirked.

Steve clapped his hands. “Time to suit up.”

Carol briefly chortled. “That’s Tony’s line, not yours.”

Steve lightly leaned forward and formed his own smirk, leering deviously at his girlfriend. “If you know my battle cry so well, then go ahead and say it.”

With a smug simper, Carol stated, “When we touchdown at Boston, that’s when I’ll steal your line, hun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I can do Steve/Carol stories as long as life permits me to. But I'd also like to write fanfics about other Marvel characters in this AU I've created, such as Punisher, Blade, and others. I'd also like to conjure up different kinds of friendships and romantic relationships that may not have been previously portrayed in any canon Marvel universe (Steve/Carol & Logan/Betsy fall under the latter). Thanks for reading, people! See you next time.


End file.
